Year Of The Spark: July 22
by Sparky Army
Summary: “Plus if we ever want kids, what the harm in starting now?” John said and proceeded to do just that.


**We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.  
**

**And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!**

a/n: Ack! so I indented to do about a week's worth job on this fic... yeah that didn't happen. RL has been hectic as anything right about now. So this is pretty dodgy, but I still hope you enjoy it.

Summary: John and Elizabeth head back to earth for their honeymoon. This is a continuation of my July 10th fic.

* * *

The Honeymoon

By atlantisbabe34

* * *

After they said their goodbyes to the slightly intoxicated Atlantis crew, John and Elizabeth made their way towards the stargate. John had surprised Elizabeth by planning their honeymoon back on earth and not on of the exotic planets in the Pegasus galaxies, but to one closer to their old home. John had learned recently before their weeding that Elizabeth had never been to Australia. Through the Air Force John had been there a handful of times and enjoyed it immensely.

"John, you still haven't told me where we are going and you packed for me. I want to know, where are we going?"

"Ahhh All in good time Lizzy." He said smirking at they crossed the event horizon back to earth. General Landry greeted them as they came through the stargate.

"Colonel, Doctor." He said smiling. "Congratulations." He said reaching to shake John's had and nod at Elizabeth.

"Thank You Sir, If you will excuse us, we have a plane to catch." John said winking. Taking Elizabeth by the hand he led her to the lifts and up to the surface. A car was waiting to taken them to the airport. Elizabeth was starting to wonder how all of this could have been planned from Pegasus.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"how did you plan all of this?" Elizabeth asked a sweet smile put in place, masking out any of her curiosity.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy." John said as he shook his head. "If I told you hat you would find out where we are going."

"You not going to blind fold me at the airport are you?"

"The thought came to mind." John said smirking.

Elizabeth sighed. "Can you at least give me a clue? I'm dying here."

"I'll give you three clues and nothing else until you find out at the airport. Clue number one: its south of America. Clue Number two: It's surrounded by ocean and clue number three: it has the biggest reef in The world."

"Could you have made them any harder?"

"I could of, but I'm not that mean" John said laughing at her unamused expression. They arrived at the airport and checked their bags in and proceeded to the boarding Gate.

"Oh John!"

"What?"

"Are we going down under?" Elizabeth asked her eyes full of excitement.

"Indeed we are" John said grinning as Elizabeth clapped her hands over her mouth and giggled.

"I've never been!"

"That's way I'm taking you. I got some of the guys on base to organise it all for me." John said as he took her into his arms.

"I love you." Elizabeth said kissing him.

"I love you more." John breathe out as they kiss was broken. They boarded the plan and settled in for the 14 hour Journey to Australia.

John awoke to the feel of something tickling his face. He looked down to find Elizabeth was using his shoulder and chest as a pillow. He kissed the top of her head and felt her stir.

"Didn't meant o wake you hon." John said

"I don't mind being awoken that way." Elizabeth said winking.

"Well in that case, want to join the mile high club?" John whispered in her ear.

"John!" Elizabeth exclaimed playful hitting his shoulder as she sat up and stretched.

"What it could be fun?" John said shrugging. Elizabeth shook her head and looked at the TV screen to see how far they were from their destination. She sighed.

"Still 2 hours to go." Elizabeth pouted.

"Come on Lizzy, don't pout we have three weeks in paradise." John said turning her head to kiss her. She returned the kiss with the same urgency. She moaned, but broke the kiss still aware they weren't alone yet. John had decided he wasn't finished with her just yet and recaptured her lips. They were brought apart by a 'ahem' from the air hostess who was offering food. Elizabeth blushed a deep shade of crimson and apologised.

"Oh no need to apologise." The hostess said with a laugh. John and Elizabeth ate their food while making small talk then settled into watching a movie for the rest of the flight.

It wasn't what she assumed. Sydney was bustling with Cars, buses and People everywhere. They only difference in the city was that she could look up and see the Blue summer sky instead of the dark winters once she would have been experiencing if she was back in the states. John took her hand and led her to the taxi that was awaiting for them.

"Hey Mate, how are ya?" The taxi driver said taking the luggage from John.

"Pretty damn good, and yourself?"

"Not too bad, American's right?"

"Yeah, We are from Colorado." John said as he opened the door for Elizabeth. He locked eyes with her ahs she got in, The hidden message was clear, well they were kind of from Colorado, before they got shipped out to another galaxy. John shrugged as he got in beside her.

"Where are ya heading?" That taxi driver asked.

"Star city casino?" John said fishing the information out of the backpack he had. "Yeah star city thanks." The drove in silence across Sydney with John and Elizabeth pointing and awing at its wonder.

"So what are you doing all he way from home?" The taxi driver asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"We are on our honeymoon." Elizabeth said smiling and taking John's hand in hers.

"Well then Congratulations!" The taxi driver said. "are you staying in Sydney or heading around the country?"

"We're spending a few more days in Sydney before going up to the great barrier reek to scuba drive." John said, looking at Elizabeth's beaming face.

"I've never been up north but, from what I've heard its pretty damn spesh. But watch out for the Crocs!" The Taxi driver said.

"Crocs?" Elizabeth asked.

"Crocodiles. I'm just kidding they mainly stay in the creeks and rivers up north. Don't swim in murky water, that what I've been told." The driver laughed at their expressions. They talking about what was good in Sydney too see and do, until they reached the Hotel. John payed the taxi driver and they entered the building and checked into their suite. Elizabeth entered first and John closed the door behind them and locked it. His arms snaked around Elizabeth's waist and he drew her back to him. They stayed in that position for a good 10 minutes before Elizabeth Spoke.

"As much as I love this, if we don't move soon rigour mortis might set in." He laughed.

"we should do something about them." He kissed her neck gently and kissed behind her ear. He knew it made a loose control when he kissed her in the right place.

"John if we keep this up Sydney will cease to exist for the days we have hear."

"If spending the whole time In Sydney with my favourite girl is an option them I'm choosing it. Plus we never actually got to Join the Mile High Club." She laughed and turned in His arms. He walked her backwards into the room before her legs hit the end of the bed sending her down and him on top of her.

"Plus if we ever want kids, what the harm in starting now?" John said and proceeded to do just that.


End file.
